pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style)
1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Jill's Sadness - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Jill's Disgust - Luvli (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Diavlo (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pete (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) See Also *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Princess Eilonwy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Princess Zelaina Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Mickey Mouse Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style): Alice's First Date? *Inside Out (1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Fear Alice.PNG|Alice as Riley Andesen Category:1971 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG